


I Am Getting Married

by badlybroken0028



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Marriage, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Smut, Yaoi, aokise - Freeform, some kagakuro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlybroken0028/pseuds/badlybroken0028
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine's getting married.<br/>He's marrying someone who has a blond hair, fair skin, adorable look...<br/>Someone who is the subject of everyone's talk...<br/>Someone who is a pretty and famous model...<br/>Someone who is just like Kise...<br/>But definitely not him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fan fic and yaoi story. It's also my first my time creating smut and I swear I did all my best to make it as sexy as it is lol So onegaishimasu! bear with me haha 
> 
> *I don't own Kuroko no Basuke (黒子のバスケ) nor any Kuroko no Basuke characters mentioned here; however, original characters are mine :)

Everything's getting better and better. 

All the problems we encountered along our way that shook us like a cruel wind blowing a tree in a shriveled soil, ended up peacefully. I knew that if Aominecchi and I held each other's hands and stayed strong together, we will never be pulled out from that depleted ground.  _We were never_. We just swayed along the movements of the wind and never get bothered by it. They forgot that before that soil parched up, the tree became sturdy and it remained as healthy as before because it chose to.  _We_  chose to.

Our relationship is like a laugh in a silent opera house. Once happened, everyone's eyes will be on you. Judging and insulting you. But then again, we never stopped. We fought for the love that we made and cultivated together. 

Aominecchi, along with Kagamicchi, joined the NBA and he was actually famous for being the all-time MVP of his generation; Adding various medals and trophies in his collections. Making me and Kurokocchi more proud of the two. Though there's an issue that sprouted from our relationship, he's not that well-known yet to be the talk of the town and he was granted the permission to take part and play with the prominent league.

My modeling career ended up really well. As a public-figure, issues aren't good for my image. Once the media found out about my relationship with Aominecchi, the agency didn't have a second thought to give me the chance to choose between two choices: break up with him and continue modeling or do whatever I want but dismiss my career. Of course, I like modeling, I, in fact, enjoy it so much; however, I love Aominecchi and there will never be someone or something to beat that resolution of mine. The way they asked me must be a bit harsh to look at, but, in the end, they gladly accepted my decision. And so, without hesitation, I quit with a sincere smile on my face, knowing that there will be no regrets that are going to happen after this. Right now, I am just planning to finish college and go on with our plans together after that.

Aominecchi's mother, Aomine-san, never accepted our relationship. She said that it was a shame that her son got infatuated with a boy and it was nasty of me to seduce him even though I was once his friend. Out of all the struggles that we both confronted, she was the one that really make things difficult for us. Every words she uttered hurt not only me but also her own own son, Aominecchi. I understand him really well, though. I know it's hard to watch your own mother speaking ill words to your lover and you can't do anything but hate her for doing so. Well, for now, though she didn't actually say that she approves of us, she's not interfering anyway. Nonetheless, this didn't bother Aominecchi and force him to abort this lovely relationship that we have...

Everything’s getting _better_ and _better_ …

Going out since high school, we spent enough time to understand each other and create a love that is more than what we usually make on each of our past relationships. Yes, we’ve experienced a great wave of emotions that shook us and, at the same time, strengthen us to the core: fear of judgements, jealousy, rejections from other people, loneliness… All these we’ve been through and yet here we are living on our own for about a couple of year now in a 1SLDK apartment. We’ve saved sufficient amount of money from his career as an NBA player and my reserves from modeling to buy a small house in U.S. and live there to get married right after graduation.

Everything's getting  ** _better_** and **_better_**...  _or so I thought._

* * *

 

 The warm steam came out as the glass door from the bathroom inside our room was opened; however, no matter how sweaty the temperature of the air that flows around the room due to the steam, Aominecchi never ceases to amaze me with the kind of heat- that is way hotter than everything- he makes. It drowns my head into a lust-filled abyss of love and bends my knees, making me too weak. He crossed my legs around his lean waist and rashly but soothingly carried me with a good grip at my back from under my armpit and just below my butt. Immediately, without any thought, I pulled his head towards me and headed for his lips, giving him the most passionate and amorous kiss he'd ever receive and I'd ever give. And from then on, the love-making scene starts. 

"Aominecchi..." A hint of sound came out from my breath as our lips parted. With that simple gasp of air that barely pronounced his name, he didn't hesitate to joined our lips together again as he boldly and abruptly moved his feet towards the full-sized bed. 

Our heads started to move alternately from left to right, twisting not only our necks but also our minds with the desperate need for pleasure and love that we can only get from each other. We were like covetous men consuming their desires from the fluids they exchange through locked lips, clashing teeth, and entwining tongues. " _Hrmmm..._ " were the only sounds we can make from the back of our lungs as we suck each other's one after another.  _This is bliss_.

Several seconds after, I felt the sheets touched my back as he tried to push me down the bed the moment we reached the foot board. I, who was supposed to unclasped his hands around his neck and let himself fall off the mattress, without rational thought, cling to him more- avoiding to feel the dry cloth on my damp skin. 

"W-wait!" I blurted out. 

Really, I enjoy these times of my life- an ardent sex following a romantic dinner date don't forget the after-sex talk with Aominecchi- and I hate that I'm actually doing this right now; however, I can't just ignore the fact that we'll be sleeping in a soggy bedding later on with a high tendency to catch a cold. So I can't pay no heed to this and just fool around to be sick afterwards.

"What?" Aominecchi raised his brow, a little annoyed with my sudden interruption.

"W-we haven't dried ourselves yet, we're gonna wet the bed!" 

"It's okay, we're gonna dirty it no matter what anyway." He reasoned out while pressing me on to the mattress all of a sudden. 

"Bu---" I insisted with my  _but-aominecchi-phrases_  yet I was still cut off abruptly with a warm fleshy, muscular, organ exploring the insides of my mouth. He roamed around the vestibule, brushing both of the interiors of my cheeks and the scope along my gums. He brushed with the tip of his tongue the palate that triggers something within me. He didn't even miss the segments in-between my teeth.

After a minute of his adventure inside my mouth, he languidly pulled back leaving a string of saliva barely connecting us, showing a proof of his daring actions that I cannot seem to contempt. Breathing for air, I uttered, "Stupid, I could've bitten you!”. I was gradually cursing his idiocy though deep inside me was aroused by his bold move. 

Of course, it's Aomine Daiki we're talking about here, so he just flashed me with a silly grin, "He He, How's that? Still care to think about the sheets?"

I felt my face started to turn red, blushing all the way up to my ear. Damn, this guy really is a cocky bastard. "Idiot!"

Topping me back with sloppy kisses all over my jaws down to my neck, he pinned down his body against me, holding me from my little restraints, but later on shifted a little to not squash me with his weight. 

 _heh, no matter what, Aominecchi still pours gentleness towards me._ A silent giggle flicked inside- making me feel more loved than what I actually have now, more love than I deserve- and then decided to let things go on and be swayed by the sultry pleasure of our romance. 

I moved my face slightly away from him, giving him the freedom to do whatever he wants to my neck as he tried to slide his tongue along the skin at the bottom of my jaws, down to my Adam's Apple that bobs up and down as I swallowed the shivering feeling of excitement, up to the area just above my collarbone. Despite of that, he never abused it so and shift my chin back to face him. He began giving me again some soft pecks that actually takes my breath away every time. Those kisses eventually became wet as the intrusion of his tongue happened once more. Just as the usual, he delve into every nook and cranny of my mouth; however, lesser time and effort was given into that for he has the very intention to focus more on my tongue. Probing at the space underneath it, he commenced dancing along it with the playful teasing and twisting of our tongues, like a fire burning in heat. Feeling our saliva dripping more at the corners of our lips may looked a little sticky and irritating, indeed. Nonetheless, the sensation of pure gratification of not only physical but also emotional needs may excuse those irritation. 

“Kise” He muttered as we both caught up for air.

With my arms still at the top his shoulders, just around his neck, I tightened my clasp a bit more and wait for the next thing he’s going to do. Just as the usual, he planted tiny smooches all over my skin- everywhere that he can reach with his current position, wandering around like a mouse looking for crumbs of food. To excite the mood a bit more, I hummed some lewd sounds. Not that I’m getting bored, I was, in fact, enjoying it. I just want to make something that will surely make stuff greater for him.

“Nnnmm…” I knew that every sound I make turns Aominecchi on more than he is a while ago, with the evidence that I can sense his naked, hard, member poking my thighs; well not like I cannot say the same thing with mine. However, I never thought that what I did is not even half as stimulating as what he’s doing right now- nipple play.

“Whoa!” I exclaimed.

He walked his tongue on the areas around my nipples, I don’t understand why but I know that he’s very careful not to touch them.  Nevertheless, it sends shivers down my spine as I felt that part of my body getting warmly wet with his saliva.  But, I guess, shivers weren’t enough as he stroll his mouth around the same zone, breathing out hot air, drying the dampened parts. Feelings of tension and anticipation triggered inside me and- though I can’t seemed to fully comprehend- I had this plea that I wished for him to implore.

“A-omin… n-necchi…” I stuttered, not just because of the delight and indulgence I am experiencing but also because of the foreseeable embarrassment I am going to encounter with such statement that my mouth itches to voice out.

“Hmm?” He raised a brow of success as he pretends he doesn’t know what I’m going to say “What is it, Kise?”

I bit my lips and hid my yet-another-blushing face. I really can’t take his teasing and provocations.

“What? Aren’t you going to say something?” Knowing that I won’t speak out that easily, he intensifies his stimulations and eagerly and gratifyingly lapped up the area he painstakingly avoided a while ago- making me hold my breath for no more than the several seconds he wrapped his lips around my nipple and sucked out to his content.

He gazed at me after doing so. Catching me with a face that’s flushed and a look that shows how much I ironically hate this at the same time, takes pleasure in it. I wheezed, practically struggling for breath I just held a while ago, and lifted myself up a little to rest my back against the head board- showing how much I want to give up from his mischievous foreplays.

“Tell me, Kise…” He supported his body with his knees and moved towards me, facing me “What do you want?”

Touching my nose with his, I understood how much this guy enjoys his own way of being tender in spite of being playful. Almost inhaling the same air with our nostrils in contact with each other, I whispered, flustered with the words that will come out from my mouth, “P-please, Aominecchi… enter me now.”

With a cheeky grin that shows an evident delight on his face he replied, “Understood, My dear.”

Going out for 7 years, I can say that we had the most amazing sex life we could ever have. We tried different positions, in different places, in different times.  We make love for at least twice a week or when the urge strikes us, as long as both parties are okay. Birthday sex, after-party sex, morning sex, hardcore, gentle, and a lot more- we’ve tried it and yet, no matter how many times we’ve done it, we never get tired of it.

As he helped me to stand up on my knees, he sat beside me and leaned his back on the head board. I knew then what he was trying to do when he gradually pulled me towards him with a gentle force- denoting that he wants me to go on top of him.

“H-hey…” I mumble with a flushed face “I’m no good with this position. You know it’s hard for me to move that much in this.”

“It’s okay, I’ll do it when you can’t.” He whispered as I get a hold of his neck again while placing myself on his lap, before reaching for my swollen lips to give another lick and kiss.

Extending his pecks down my neck and shoulders for another time, he said with a soft chuckle “Good thing we prepared you at the bathroom earlier, holding back wouldn’t be that much anymore. Anyway, can I do you raw today?”

As if it was a first time, I was a little surprised by his abrupt question. Of course, we already had sex without using a condom; however, that was I think a very long time ago since we do that. To tell everyone the truth, it was annoying to be fuck raw, because doing that means cumming inside and it’s not that easy to clean myself afterwards. Well, looking on the other side of the situation, doing it without a condom is the greatest of all.

Not like I will actually say no to him, I nodded and he instantly grabbed the bottle of lube we always place at the top of the bedside table. He squeezed some into his fingers and started pushing it into my ass, then, he pinched some onto his palm and quickly jerked his manhood with a few strokes. After a while, he position himself to enter me with the least pain I could ever receive.

“Ngh…” both of us writhe in pleasure as I push myself into his slowly.

“Still tight, Kise.” He groaned as he felt the sphincters in my ass clasping on him involuntarily.

Feeling his hard stick filling my insides gradually, prompts my desire towards him even more. It’s was as if a tiny switch within me goes on and a great wave of ecstasy devours me. The sensation remained up until I began moving and I can say that it not only persists but also intensifies with my every sluggish actions. I moved my body up and down, brushing his member along the walls of my inside, slowly pulling out in vast length and swiftly sliding in.

I did that a few more times until a gasp of breath was spilled out from my throat as I felt his huge dick hit the sweet spot. I wasn’t expecting that I would be startled even though I was aiming for it in the first place.

Maybe because of the sudden vibrations that dwells and lingers inside every time the spot was touch even just in the slightest possible hit that erotic moans and pleasure-filled voice echoed in the entire room. My movements that started from a slow pace eventually sped up, even without my utmost intention, as my hips started to jump from his lap back and forth unconsciously.

I felt his grip on my waist- guiding me on my every lunge on him- begins to tighten as a proof of him also getting overwhelmed by the love we are making and, as if it was a response, my arms around his neck automatically stiffen too. “Ahh... Ahh!”

“Hngg…” A choked sigh rolled out from his lungs as the moments get deeper and deeper.

 _Aominecchi really loves this just as much I love this_ , I thought while moving my head a little away from him to be able to stare at his expression. His adorable face looked back and all of a sudden, melting gazes met together with lips that are luscious and wet.

“Kise…” He muttered through his breath the moment we both pulled back from the kiss “Let me do this.”

Maybe he realized how my knees are beginning to tremble from the mixed emotions I’m experiencing right at this moment- pain from the burning feeling inside my butt, delight from the pure surge of pleasure from this skin-to-skin contact, and affection from this blissful and passionate love-making. Maybe he realized it that’s why he got this idea to take the lead.

He lowered a little- allowing himself to move easily- and started thrusting upwards with the same swiftness I did a while ago. And though the speed remained unchanged, the sensation became better and hotter. More sensual, more stimulating. I don’t exactly know why but I think it’s because he was the one taking the lead and the spot inside me was hit perfectly.

“Uwah!” I squealed the whole time, enjoying the frenzy fuss that never seems to stop.  “Ahh… Ah! Ah!”

I felt not just my knees but also my whole body finally giving up from this over-indulgence and found myself getting support from the headboard and from Aominecchi’s head. If it weren’t for it, I swear I would have been slumped down on the bed right now.

We continued enjoying it for several minutes and after a while a felt knot starting to form below my stomach. Knowing that in just a couple of minute or so, I would end up cumming. Beads of pre-cum started to drop down my member and I confirmed it then that I wouldn’t last long. I looked down on Aominecchi to check on how he was feeling right now and was startled a little with the unexpected expression on his face.

He looked somber. Distant. As if he was not here right now. As if his body is the one initiating his every movement while his mind is beyond the depths of his consciousness. I was troubled then. Am I the only one feeling these emotions right now? Am I the only one making the love we were supposed to make through this “love-making”? But I was so sure you are yourself a while ago and you enjoyed this just as much as I do.

“Ao…minecchi?” I called out, I tried to make it sound like I wasn’t worried but I guess I wasn’t a good pretender at all.

It took him a few seconds to realize I called him out and a surge of anxiousness occupied my mind. He switched his grip on my waist into a tight hug and continue moving again as if he snapped out of his deep-thinking. Nonetheless, it didn’t erase the worries in my head and I found myself unable to concentrate on this intercourse.

“What happened?” I asked with all my care.

He stopped thrusting and looked up to me. I can tell then that there was a sudden pause of time, a pause of breath. That that 3-second interval on his actions actually became several minutes or so.  It was like every millisecond of the time slowed down for a moment, almost taking my breath away from me. And when he finally replied with an obviously-fake-smile, it didn’t ease me down at all but actually made me more worried “It’s nothing.”

I knew there was something more I wanna ask, something I want to point my finger to and he knew it too. That’s why he executed a dirty trick- preventing me from my inquiries _. How badly do you want to hide it from me, Aominecchi?_

“Ah!” He grinded his dick, striking my sweet spot with a reverberating force, distracting me with pleasure he knew I couldn’t resist if it’s from him. I was instantly back from the position I had before noticing his incongruous face a while back- leaning at the top of his head, guided by the headboard. Soon after, I was tangling my fingers through the tiny fibers of his blue hair, unable to take the sensation he sends on me by pummeling hard on my ass.

The slapping of skin against skin and the moans and screams we cannot seem to control resonates around the room. The anxiousness that lodge inside was still hiding at the back of my mind, knowing that anytime it will reveal itself and hunt me down… but not this time.

“Ao—hnn…. Minecchi. Ahh! Ah! Nghh…”

“Kise... Hrmm.”

“Ah! Ah!”

“Kise…”

“Ahh! Ah-Ah-Ah! Ah!”

My head pulled back as I was hit by orgasm- discharging fluid between our sealed stomachs. I got a chance to peek at Aominecchi when I did so and I was right that he actually came back to his senses before we reached our climax. His face was the proof- brows knotted together with an evident satisfaction and pleasure- as he released his semen inside me.

An immediate passionate and sincere kiss guaranteed the end of the show.

“I love you.” I whispered

“I know. I love you too. I love you more than I say it.”

I managed another kiss and pulled out from him after that. I felt the warm fluid gush down my thighs and a slight shiver went down my spine “Nghh…”

I was actually defensively waiting for his teasing, perverted, comments because that’s the usual Aomine Daiki; conversely, nothing like that happened. I didn’t hear any words from him. Nothing. I gazed at him and there he was again with the same expression he had a while ago. Glum. Like he had this morose atmosphere shelling him.

The anxiousness that is hiding at the back of my mind suddenly appeared and it’s chasing me like a nightmare. _What is this weird feeling?_ My heart started thumping. Racing inside my chest like there’s no tomorrow.  

 _How weird, how weird, how weird…_ Why do I feel so worried and all? Why do I feel scared? Aominecchi’s just having a problem. It’s normal. We’ve been through a lot how can this problem- that might actually just a small conflict- push me down?

No, of course, this isn’t just a small problem. How can this be one if Aominecchi looked so trouble?

W-wait, I shouldn’t be so pessimistic here. Maybe there’s just something that—

“Kise.” The familiar voice that I was longing to hear a while ago called out to me.

And I felt my whole body shaking. How ironic that how much I wanna hear him say something a while back is just as much I don’t want to hear him right now.

“I want to tell you something.” His face looked as if he was already firm with his words. Like he was already ready to say something that I’m sure will surprise me.

_No, don’t be so pessimistic, Kise!_

“W-what is it, Aominecchi?” I handled a fake smile, easing the tension we both knew was forming around the atmosphere.　

But that wasn’t enough. He knew I already had a bad feeling about this. So he wore the loneliest face I had ever seen from him. He looked so apologetic. _Why?_

“Let’s break-up… I’m getting married.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was greatly inspired by everyone so here is the update! ;) Hope I could get reviews for further improvement of the story. thanks!

I woke up with a pounding in my head.

I never would’ve thought that a day full of bliss will start another day full of misery and hatred.  I was drowning with ecstasy just about last night, and I cannot seem to obstruct the pretty smile on my face while making the most passionate sex with Aominecchi. _But what happened now?_

I looked around me. Everything’s a mess.

The closet is empty and all my clothes are all over the floor, _where’s his?_ He packed them all up. Yes, he left this apartment that we are living at for two years. This apartment that witnessed a lot of our great memories together. This apartment that became the spectator to our puny, little, show last night. He said we cannot live together anymore because we’re _breaking up_. He’s gonna get _married_ to someone. To a _girl_. He left the house with his clothes and told me he should be the one leaving even if this apartment was mostly brought by his money. How funny, he’s feeling guilty for letting me be alone looking for friends who will keep me up for maybe some nights, but he didn’t feel guilty for letting me be alone in this house. And I felt totally shit because of that so I snatched all of my clothes from the closet too and threw it all over the floor. I shouted then that he’s not the only one leaving for I will too. This apartment is not needed if the two of us isn’t together.

Empty bottles of liquor clinked together as I accidentally bumped it with an elbow. The whole room smells like alcohol. I guess I overwhelmed myself with dejection and, though I don’t really drink, I did and get wasted. And so, look at me now. I found myself sleeping naked on the floor, bedsheets that reeks with our body odor were beside me together with the bottles.

I tried to get up. I am a hundred percent sure that I look horrible right now and I need to fix it. With knees trembling and the whole world swirling, I reached to the bathroom and stared at my reflection in the mirror. My skin is so pale, it was as if blood isn’t flowing within me; my eyes are swollen, crying the whole night is to be blamed; and my whole face is like a face of a drug addict. If I were still a model, I swear, I would be cursed by my make-up artist.

 _Sigh_. Is this how you show your love to me, Aominecchi? Last night you told me you love me more than you say it. I thought I would agree with you; I don’t think so now.

I opened the faucet to fill the hand basin with water and splashed it on my face, washing it as a first step in fixing myself. I was totally wounded by his words last night; however, I can’t let that be an excuse to ruin myself. Drowning myself with alcohol and blues are enough.

My phone rang loudly. With my room as a great mess, I rummaged around and found it ringing underneath the bed. I looked at the screen and noticed that it was Momocchi calling. Did she already know what happened between me and Aominecchi? Well as his childhood friend, it’s not impossible.

“Momocchi, yes?” I answered. I quite don’t have the clue on what tone I have to use on her and so I stick to something that sounds vague.

“Ki-chan” she paused, probably searching for the rights words to say “Are you alright?”

 _Ahh. So she knew._ She sounds unsure of what to say. There’s a hint of anxiousness on her tone.

“So he told you already.”

Truth be told, I don’t want to talk about it right now. I don’t want to remember the horrible things that happened last night. It hurts so much to the point that I might not be able to control the tears that might fall down on my face. It’s like reliving a nightmare every time I picture out a scene that happened that night.

“Not really” She answered “Dai-chan just went to me last night. He was carrying a luggage full of his clothes and asked if he could spend the night here at my place. I probed about what happened but he just remained silent and gloomy. I got back to sleep then and decided to wait for him to share to me what’s bothering him. At around 5 in the morning, I woke up to go to the bathroom but I was frozen on my tracks when I heard someone sobbing. And it was him, Ki-chan!”

 _What?_ _So you are crying now, Aominecchi? Well, that’s shit because if I’m not mistaken, you are the one who left me. You are the one who made love to me and initiated a relationship from the start. Why? You feeling guilty now, huh?_

I didn’t say a word, still digesting the fact that he cried. _Why are you being like this, Aominecchi?_

She continued, knowing I wouldn’t speak yet “Look, Ki-chan, I don’t want to interfere with what’s happening to your relationship and I am not favoring any of the side; however, I don’t want my childhood friend acting like that. It’s the first time I saw him crying. You know how strong his personality is and he won’t easily weep like that unless he was hurt badly. So, please, Ki-chan. I know Dai-chan is stupid and mean; but I beg you, whatever my idiotic childhood friend did that forced you to push him out of the apartment, please, forgive him”

As if a stake was stabbed on my chest, I felt so upset. Of course, I understand Momocchi’s point here; in spite of that, I can’t seemed to accept that I looked like the one who did the repulsion. Like I was the suspect from a case of who-hurt-who.  I cannot give consent to her bent point of view about the situation. Not that I wanted her to know what happened; it’s just that I am too sensitive right now that even a misunderstanding offends me. It hurts so much that I started feeling tiny drops of tepid tears sliding down along my cheeks from my bloodshot eyes.

“Ki-chan? Are you still there?” I heard her asked after getting tired of my reply to everything she said.

I muffled the sounds of my cry, avoiding to show what is currently happening to me right now. However, defining Momoi Satsuki, I knew I wouldn’t be excused with it. Yet, I still tried my best. I covered my mouth that starts to whimper. I need to stop myself. I cannot let her be uncomfortable towards me. I don’t want that. Even if Aominecchi and I weren’t together anymore, I still treat her as a good friend of mine. But, unfortunately, my weak-self divulged and my stifled cries became louder and there you have it.

“Oh My God, Ki-chan! I’m sorry!” She apologized immediately, realizing that I was greatly dismayed. She began sounding troubled and remorseful, blabbering words that she hopes might calm me down. But, she failed.

I wanted to tell her that it’s okay but how can I even say that if I myself isn’t?

* * *

 

“K-kasamatsu Senpai???” I said, the moment I found out who is the annoying person ringing the bell for about a minute or so as I opened it. Clearly, I was a little startled when I discovered that it was him. I didn’t expect his sudden visit, especially now that I had this trouble I’ve been going through. Good thing that I already arranged everything- the clothes, the empty bottles, the dangling sheets- inside the room that it already looked as if my tantrums didn’t happened there.

“What took you so long to open the door?” With an evident vexation on his face, he asked.

I smiled apologetically “Sorry! I was taking a shower.” And permitted him to go inside.

I let him sit in a sofa in the living room and asked if I could offer him a drink or something. He just requested for a glass of cold water and so I gave him one. I noticed how senpai has a briefcase with him that I bet has full of papers and he’s wearing a shirt that obviously just took of the long sleeves and the tie to make it look a little casual.

“Don’t tell me you traveled all the way from your office to here. Senpai, your work’s on the other side of this city, how come you ended up here?” I said, a little intrigued.

He knitted his brows just as usual and cleared his throat signaling how he’s annoyed a bit with what I’ve said but didn’t make a big deal out of it “Why? I can’t visit my _precious_ person whenever I want to?”

There he goes again. Doing the smooth moves he always makes on me. Actually, before Aominecchi and I got together in high school, Kasamatsu Senpai already confessed his feelings for me. Of course, I was surprised. Who would have ever thought that he would took a liking to me and since then he never stops making a pass towards me even when he found out after some time that Aominecchi’s already my boyfriend. I remembered one time when they almost had a fight because of his direct expression of feelings. Well in the end, I convinced Aominecchi to stop picking a fight because I know Senpai is not someone who would force a relationship to break up. It’s just that he’s the type who exercises his freedom to say whatever he wanted to say to whoever he wanted to.

Just as my typical reaction to those kind of moves, I ignored him and tried changing the topics. I know I am so obvious but I don’t care. I can’t think of a way to deal with that. Especially right now that I broke up with Aominecchi and if he found out, I just don’t think that would be good.

I shove a laugh out of my throat and it was awfully bad that it’s embarrassing. I just don’t want things to be awkward between the two of us; however, this stupid act of mine actually started the awkward sensation that I am warily avoiding. _Damn_.

“So…” Kasamatsu Senpai said, suddenly starting out a conversation to save me from these awkwardness that actually was partially due to him “Why is your phone off the whole time? I have been calling you since lunch time and you are out of reach. What happened?”

“Well…”

Oh right. I forgot to charge my phone. I cannot stop crying since Momocchi called and my phone’s battery is already draining. My mind isn’t stable enough to do things that aren’t that important.

“Well what?” He asked, waiting for my answer.

“I just forgot to charge it, that’s all.” Well it’s not really a lie because I really did forgot; but, I don’t want to mention unnecessary things yet to him. I just hope he will not delve further.

“Really? Is that so?” With a little hint of doubt on his tone, he reassured. Kasamatsu Senpai is someone who can read me really well. I know I am not the kind of person who likes to hide secrets nor am I person who is an open book. But not for him. Without any words that reveals or gives a clue about my disposition on a certain thing, he will eventually notice it and starts lecturing me. Though he’s lecturing and blabbering things on me, I know it’s his way of comforting someone.

I nodded. Secretly hoping that he would be convinced. Unfortunately, he wasn’t.

“You know, Kise, I’ve been wondering. Why are your eyes red and swollen? Did you cry?”

As if it was out of instinct, I hid my face. I know we’re slowly getting to the main topic: the break up with Aominecchi. And just like what happened a while ago with Momocchi, I know that I will definitely cannot fight my tears back. Knowing his feelings towards me, I learned to avoid relying too much on him. Of course, I don’t want taking advantage on other people’s feelings just for the sake of getting comfort and help. On the contrary, I don’t think I can do that today now that he noticed I don’t feel well at all.

Immediately, Senpai went over me. Softly but swiftly forcing to raise my chin with his hand. “What did Aomine do to you?!” He raised his voice, unmistakably worried.

The statement of Aomine’s name instantly shed the weak armor that I ironically tried to wear to make myself look strong. It pushes me to remember the wound that he created during that night. As pain, lonesomeness, and misery welled up inside my chest, tears eventually dripped down my cheeks and here I am again- _crying_.

With his pretty big thumb, he slowly wiped those warm tears that pragmatically deteriorates me. He squeezed my cheeks together with his warm palms and began pressing further into my problem “Tell me what happened, Kise.”

Aside from his capability to read me like an open-book, he can also persuade me to talk to him about things that bothers me so much to the point of depression. I don’t know how he can do that but all I can say right now is that I don’t know what to do anymore.

“What to do, Senpai?” I sniffled. I know I am easily giving up with my previous resolution that letting him involve with this is not a good thing; however, his way of compelling me to talk to him about it made me do so. “Aominecchi left me… _sob sob_ … He said he wants to break up… _sob sob_ … because he’s getting married.”

Without further ado, Kasamatsu Senpai grabbed my wrist and pulled me quickly towards him. I was surprised and even more when he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I know for a fact that he had affections towards me, I know that he cares for me more than what a good friend does; however, I never would have expected that he will go beyond his usual way of scolding me and inspiring me with his words, that’s how Senpai gives attention to me. And now, he’s providing me with a warm touch of his sincerity and tenderness that Aominecchi _previously_ conferred me.

“How do you feel about that then?” He asked, concerned.

“I feel… I feel hurt.” I paused, swallowing the lump at my throat, making out the words that I wanted to express “I was deeply wounded by his words. He gave me the most wonderful thing in the world and later on handed me the worst. I feel so alone right now. So lonely and miserable. Why did he leave me? Is he too tired of me? Am I being mean? Do I look ugly right now? Or is it because I am not a girl? That I cannot bear a child that her mother really wants? Why?”

As I was saying those words, scenes of what happened last night came onto me.

_“Let’s break up… I’m getting married.” He said with sorry eyes._

_As if everything fell onto me and flatten me with a great mass of stone, I replied “W-what?”_

_My eyes widen and my shoulders shook as I cannot believe what I’m seeing. Aominecchi’s already putting his clothes on and after that started packing things on a luggage. The part of the closet where he used to stack his pieces of clothing in gradually became empty. “I’m sorry, Kise. My mother set me up on an Omiai a few days ago.”_

_“O-omiai?” My knees weaken and I suddenly felt the cold, hard, floor on my hips. “W-why would she do that? I thought she already stopped interfering with our relationship. And don’t tell me you accepted it because of her. We’ve been through a lot now, I don’t think this is the time you should be—“_

_He cut me off- determined with his decision “I… I’m leaving. We can’t live together now that I’m marrying someone. You stay here. I can’t afford to see you alone looking for friends who would keep you up for the night. I don’t want that. Don’t worry this apartment is all yours. Though maybe I’ll come back tomorrow to get some of my stuff remaining.”_

_“What the hell was that?!” I furiously got up and gave him a punch on his face. I was intentionally aiming for a strong punch but the surge of emotions, his words that created a wound in my heart, and my overwhelmingly stupid love for him hindered me._

_I grabbed the shirt he just wore with both of my hands and stared at him with my eyes that are starting to cry. “Why are you doing this, Aominecchi?”_

_We held each other’s stare for a while. As if killing the opposite perspective that we tried to force into each other. I attempted to let him see my feelings within my eyes. I want him to know how much I love him and we can get through this with our love just like before. That he doesn’t have to do this. But I was unsuccessful. He cut our connection together by looking away and gently pulling me away from him._

_I got mad that instant and threw my clothes out from the closet. I then shouted, “You are not the only one leaving, I am too! This house is not needed if the both us aren’t together.” and burst down into tears._

_“I need to marry a girl. Sorry.”_

I’ve been through some relationships before. There certainly is a time that I was also left behind for someone. So to say, this isn’t the first time I’m experiencing something like this; but this certainly is my first time feeling something like this. It was as if I’m losing myself in agony and pain.

“Kise” He muttered, waking me up to reality, still pressing me into his body. “I don’t know why that ass left you here alone, I don’t know what or who shook his head to be able to think of leaving you, and I don’t know if he really got tired of you and if he did he’s sick. But… I’ll tell you this, you definitely aren’t being mean. I know who you are, Kise. You are someone who knows what’s right and what’s wrong. I don’t think you would do something bad towards the person you most love. Aside from that, listen carefully…” He paused “You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. I ain’t flattering you, I’m telling the truth. You are prettier than most of the girls, you had this blond hair and lovely eyes. Even if you aren’t a model right now, you still looked like one for me.”

We may look a little funny and discomfited right now because of our height difference but that never bothered me because of these fond and comforting words that I received from him.

He gently pulled away from his hug and looked at my face. He gazed at my eyes and I can see he’s being truthful to his kind words. I can see his earnest and utmost intention or comforting the weakened me. He then continued, knowing that I am compelled to listen to him “Even if that Aomine bastard is marrying a girl, I know it hurts so much, but it’s alright. Being unable to bear a child, being a man falling inevitably in love with another man, doesn’t make you any less of a person. So don’t lose that confidence of yours and prove him that he made a huge mistake for leaving you.”

“Senpai…” I uttered, really grateful for his words that eased me up a little. “Thank you so much.”

Beaming me with a huge smile to cheer me up and lighten the situation, he said with a pat on my shoulder “Alright. Alright. Stop that sentiments. You can’t afford to look haggard right now because you have to prove Aomine bastard that he made a huge mistake leaving you right?”

I showed him a tiny smile that I guarantee wasn’t fake. I appreciate everything he said today and but I don’t know if I should really do something about making Aominecchi regret things. Actually, I don’t know what to do anymore towards him. It’s just that, for now, I don’t want to bury myself in my own self-hatred and dejection.

“So, do you plan to stay here at this apartment?”

I bit my lip “Actually, No. This house is nothing without the two of us. Aside from that, it will continue to remind me of some memories with him. Tomorrow I’m gonna look for affordable apartments I could move at.”

“Oh then great! My neighbor just moved last week. So there is an available space for rent. You still have a year before graduating in college, right? Though it might be a little far from here, it’s nearer to your university. I can recommend you to the owner and ask for a lower down payment if you want to.”

An apartment on the opposite side of this place… It would be convenient for me because it’s near university and… it would help me avoid to remember the times I had with Aominecchi and eventually forget about him. But the thing is…

_Am I ready to forget?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for your wonderful comments <3 I was actually touched. haha And all those who gave me kudos! yay! Even those who appreciate this even a little. You inspired me so much ;) Anyway I hope you liked this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took me a lot of time to update T.T I'm just really not confident with everything I'm writing about this, but still, I hope you will like it. please give me some reviews, I need those huhu

_“Aominecchi, Aominecchi! Hear me out!”_

_Tiny drops of water slowly dripped down on my temple as he pushed my wet hair out of my eyes. The sounds of the splashes of water inside the tub we were at echoed inside the bathroom as I moved to face him._

_“What?” He replied with his usual nonchalance while filling his left hand with mines, fitting the spaces between with his._

_“I saw a couple yesterday. An old gay couple, to be specific…” I turned my back at him and started leaning “They were sitting at the table beside me when I was waiting for you at the burger shop. They were so sweet and so open in the public even if they were homos and were already old geezers…“ I chuckled._

_“A-hummmm…” He sounded, hinting that he was listening even if he’s not saying anything._

_“I saw some people gossiping at the scene… they weren’t afraid to tell everyone that they love each other despite the fact that prejudice is surrounding them.” I paused, slowly forming the words I wanted to say “I… I know that our relationship is going stronger than ever while confronting the problems we are facing now, still, I have to admit that I have fears haunting me, Aominecchi._

_“I am afraid we will be shook by the cruel wind directly blowing at us. I am afraid that one of us will be taken away by some circumstances that will lead us to a break up. I am af—“_

_Gentle lips touched the back of my hand that cut me on my words. The water we’ve been staying at was warm but the warmth he sent me was way different and ironically, it sent shivers down my spine. And then some words made me cry out tears of joy… Some unexpected words from him…_

_“Marry me, Kise.”He paused “Marry me when you graduated from college and when we finally bought a house in U.S.” He muttered while showering kisses in my hand._

And then I woke up.

The rays coming from the daylight hit my eyes as I was sleeping. I then rolled at my back and spread my hand around the other side of the bed, as if looking for something, _someone_.

I painfully chuckled at my own stupidity when I realized I was looking for nothing and muttered to myself “Right, I forgot. I was alone sleeping here.”

That dream about the past just made me forget that Aominecchi’s already gone and that was so pathetic of me.

Turning back on my original place, I sighed and covered my eyes with my arm. _This is slowly destroying me._

It’s been about a week since Aominecchi left me. Though few days has already passed by from that night, I still can’t get myself used to feeling the bed sheets beside me cold and empty. The house emits a lonely ambiance and everyday became so dull. And when I say “dull” it means it’s boring. If before I would be waking up in the morning with a silly grin on my face, a happy breakfast, and a sweet conversation with him; then now would be the complete opposite of it.

Heaving another sigh, I stood-up and prepared myself to go to school. Though I had this very desire to skip classes these past few days, I am gradually controlling myself from doing so. I know I have been hurt, but I can’t let that be an excuse to ruin myself at all. I am torn but I wasn’t totally broken into pieces.

I took a shower, wore a set of casual clothes, and made my way to the station. I didn’t bother to take a breakfast, I don’t feel hungry anyway. It was always like this. A routine in the morning. Waking up the day with a smug face, preparing myself, and then going to university with an empty stomach without feeling hungry at all.

An hour and a half later, I arrived at university. Just as the usual, I went straight to class and took a seat.  Everyone’s busy chatting, doing stuff with friends they usually do. And me?

Well… having my own world.

Since the time I quit modeling, everyone became indifferent to me. Maybe because I’m not popular anymore? Or maybe because I’m gay? Or maybe both? I don’t know. I learned to ignore the silly rants of people stabbing you at the back because they’re just little cowards unable to confront me. I learned to just stay strong and ignore the prejudice rolling down every people’s mouth. I learned all that for Aominecchi… but, I guess, should’ve learned it for myself and not for him?

“Oh my Gosh! Have you seen the new release of _Zunon Boy_ yesterday? They are featuring Fujita Akihiko!” I heard some usual fangirls behind me having one of the greatest time of their life and that didn’t stop my attention from getting caught by them.

When I was still a model, I know those girls where totally the ones who freak out every time another _Zunon Boy_ magazine was released with me in the cover. Well, if I might say, I guess nothing’s really permanent and everything’s really changing. If before you are at the top, there will always be instances that tables will turn and you will now be at the bottom of everything.

* * *

 

“Really, Kise? You’re going to eat ALL of that?” Kagami asked, exaggerating his tone with a hint of surprised he felt when he saw several pieces of burger topped together in my tray when he and Kuroko saw me inside a fast food chain they were supposed to stay at.

I wasn’t really intending to see anyone who has a connection with Aominecchi right now, but, I think it is a tough luck, no?

I rolled my eyes and showed my usual pout “Not like I couldn’t say the same to you, Kagamicchi.”

He was carrying his tray full of burgers stacked together just like mine and a couple of soda in a cup, probably one for him and one for Kurokocchi who’s just silently walking near him. They sat at the table beside me and without hesitation, gave themselves a chance to ask me what the hell happened and I was taking an unusual amount of burgers.

Just like everyone, Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi still don’t know about the fact that Aominecchi and I broke up. I kept it a secret to everyone, except Kasamatsu Senpai, as much as possible for I don’t want to talk about it. Because if I did, I wouldn’t know how many more tears will get out of my system just remembering the hurtful feelings I’ve felt and I was going through right now.

Though I don’t know if Momocchi just spilled the things to them, especially to Kurokocchi; however, I know that there’s a lot of chance that she didn’t because if she did, I’m sure that’s the first thing that will come out of their mouth when they saw me.

“Well, excuse me, but this is the typical amount I eat every day, Kise. Unlike you who is all like _‘I’m going on a strict diet’_ or something similar to that.” He defended.

_Sigh_. Alright I know I’m acting very unusual these past few days. I’ve been going to university without any breakfast and eat a bunch after classes. I’ve been sleeping then the whole time when I arrived home and wake up unenergetically the next day. All this was because I was _depressed_. Well, it’s a normal reaction after the pain I’ve felt from being left alone in the apartment I had recognized as my heaven. Of course, I don’t want to let everybody know about this. I might have been lying to them; however, I cannot lie to myself. I’ve just been compensating the loneliness that’s haunting me every day through these unusual activities.

“Come on, Kagamicchi. You know that I’m not a model anymore, so I don’t have to go on a diet.” I forced out a chuckle.

I wasn’t actually regretting anything that I’ve done against the narrow-mindedness that people revealed towards me when our relationship became public a few months ago. Even though in the end, I was the only one standing on the ground of love that we assembled together, I never felt any regret that I could harbor anytime towards the bitter ending that I’ve gained from this wasted affection of mine. So this issue of me not being a model anymore and me being replaced by some new model on the teen magazine I generally posed for was not such a big deal to me. My act of forcing out a chuckle out my mouth was because I know that Kurokocchi’s starting to look at me suspiciously with his cold eyes.

Before Kagamicchi could even react back to what I’ve said, his small boyfriend suddenly spoke.

“Kise-kun.” He called, making the two of us stare at him “I don’t know what happened between you and Aomine-kun, but please, talk to each other immediately. I’m guessing that you two had a fight and with your personalities, there’s a big possibility that a proper talk hasn’t been made between the two of you. I’m not pointing a finger of who-hurt-who and neither am I trying to dictate things to you; however, I am advising you to settle things down with Aomine-kun by giving an appropriate exchange of opinions.”

I don’t have any idea how Kurokocchi forms his amazing words. It’s really amazing to the point that it will immensely attacked you with great force, making you snapped out of what you did wrong and realized what you should be doing to alter that.

“Thanks, Kurokocchi!” I stood up, pretty determined with my decision and left out the stack of burgers in my table to go out of my way to somewhere. To _someone._

While following my feet to wherever it was going to get me into for the mean time, I picked out my phone inside my pocket and pressed a button to speed dial a number my fingers have been itching to press.

There’s a lump of nervousness and anxiety forming inside my throat and I immediately swallowed it in to curb my hand from shaking and my heart racing. As I tensely raised my phone to reach my ear, tiny drops of sweat dripped down on my temple and wheezes went out of my lungs.

_Ring…. Ring….. Ring…._

It only took a few seconds before a very familiar voice answered, muttering my name.

* * *

 

I was chasing for breath when I reached the house. Aominecchi was inside. I slowly opened the door and entered inside. I can feel my whole body trembling from nervousness and possible unpleasant scenes that my mind anticipates to keep me from hoping more of this relationship. I don’t want to think positive of this, nor do I want to stay negative of it. However, I can’t help but be pessimistic about it.

Without making a single sound, I took light, small, steps that emits a breath-taking vibe around me towards our room where I guess Aominecchi was staying at. When I called him a while ago, he answered the phone immediately. We both, accidentally at the same time, asked each other where we were at the moment. He told me that he was at the house packing some more of his things to be able to complete his moving out of the house. I then felt a slight pain in my chest. I ignored it, of course, because I really wanted to set things up with him no matter what the ending will be.

Reaching the room, I held my breath and saw him staring back at me. _Our eyes met_. And I was right for holding my breath for I knew any moment now, tears will run down my eyes. I maintained a firm grip on my pride. I don’t want to look pathetic and was begging for him to come back. Though, I won’t deny those were the things flowing inside my mind.

“Kise…” He called and I felt another pain in my chest.

I present a small smile, a little feeble, I say, but that’s the best I can give to him at the mean time. “Aominecchi. Been a little while, no?”

I didn’t break the exchange of gazes we’re having. I know this might be the last time I’m having a chance to stare directly at those pretty, blue, eyes of his. But suddenly, I felt regret for doing it when I witnessed the sorry-look on his. Without any hesitations, I looked away and faced down on the floor. I hate that look of his.

“I-I wanted to have a proper talk with you, Aominecchi. But I actually don’t know how to start it if you’ll begin looking at me like that.”

I heard a deep sigh rolling out of him and then he said “Alright. It was my bad. Let’s talk properly.”

Raising my head up slowly, I saw him sat down our bed. He beckons me to sit next to him but I refused. Knowing my state right now, I am afraid I might grab his shirt and beg him to stay beside me when the time has come for him to leave.

“I actually just had one question to ask you, Aominecchi.” I started “I know that you really love your mom very much so you can’t help but ignore her demands. She wants you to get married with a girl and have a child to continue your lineage… Well you’re an only child so I guess your mother is having a really hard time accepting our relationship… And because you love your mother, you can’t help but feel sympathy towards her and accept her insistence instead.

I put a smile together in my face, knowing exactly that it’s very inappropriate with the sadness in my eyes. “I know that, Aominecchi. I know all that. And yes, I’m trying to understand you really well right now…

He remained silent. His expression is unfathomable and I don’t know if I should be happy with that. He just kept on listening to me and staring at me, as if waiting for me to break down. _I started wanting to cry then._

“So…” I continued “Just answer this single question of mine…

  _Do you still love me, Aominecchi?_ ” My voice broke at the end of my sentence and then I felt a warm tear dripping down my eye, followed by a quick knit of my brow.

His cold and unfathomable expression smashed into pieces then. I saw a twitch on his forehead, indicating a disturbance in his feelings. He shut his eyes tight and swallowed.

“If you say yes, I swear I’ll forget all this and start our relationship all over again. I can pretend this was all a nightmare, Aominecchi.” I sobbed, as I felt two broad arms encircling around me, easing me out “I won’t say anything that will make us remember this. I will stand beside you as usual and make effort in convincing your mom about this. I won’t let go of you, Aominecchi, I promise. J-just… Just don’t let go of me… again.”

I found myself collapsing in his arms and shoulders. He caresses my hair as I continuously cried out from the breaking down of my emotions.

And then he spoke… “And if I say no?”

A twinge occurred in my chest and I almost choked on my words from sobbing and weeping. “I-if you say no… then this will be the end of us.”

I was waiting for his response the whole time, leaving silence to the whole room, enabling us to hear the sound of our breathing. Until I felt his face pressed on top of my head and I heard him inhaling the scent of my shampoo in my hair.

He placed a kiss on top of my head, and slowly peppered my face down with his soft kisses. And before reaching my lips, he said “Then give me my one last night with you.”

I felt tears of rejection and despair rolling down my eyes again and this time, it’s even greater. The heaviness in my chest was so hefty it almost feel like it was an anchor gradually pulling me down on my knees. However, a sweet, soft, lips touched my mouth and I found myself feeling the bitter-sweet sensation. This will be our last night. This will be our _last kiss_.

The delicate, fleeting, kiss eventually turned into an intense, aggressive one as I felt two hands cupping my cheeks with such a warmth that takes my body in heat. As an automatic response, I encircled my arms around his neck and the passion of our lips deepens.

“Hnngnngg….” Soft moans slipped out of my mouth as he slowly but powerfully pushed me against the wall and gave me a very rough kiss.

He sneaked his tongue inside my mouth and I danced along with it. We twisted our necks in attempt to go deeper and our noses and faces started bumping with each other as we go from left to right. He sucked at my tongue like usual and saliva began dripping down from the corners of our mouth. Wet noises reverberates around the room, followed by soft, bitter-sweet moans of pleasure.

As our kisses fervently continues, he moved his hands down my body, making great endeavor to take off my shirt and my pants, gradually undressing me.

“Kise…” He muttered with moist lips and gasps of breath as he pulled away. He then showered kisses all over my neck while his hands started wandering around my hips and the lower part. I, on the other hand, unbuttoned his shirt and took it off his body.  I also pulled his pants and boxers down and knelt in front of him.

We both knew what I was going to do. It’s been a while, I say, but I can’t help myself but wanting every part of him since I know that this will be the last time. Giving a few gentle strokes of the hard member erected in front me, Aominecchi grunts.

Swallowing a bit, I put it near my lips and give its tip a gentle kiss. I rubbed it all around my lips, wiping the moist out of it and opened my mouth to give some hot breath on the most sensitive part. I can feel his shaking hands caressing my blonde hair as I slowly lick the shaft.

“Hmnng…” I moaned loudly as I slowly put it in my mouth and suck it out while pulling sluggishly away.

I can hear his breaths gradually getting heavier and I felt so damn happy that, even if it’s for the last time, I can still make Aominecchi swept off of his feet.

As time goes by, every suck and lick and move I allot on to his intensifies. I tried using my tongue to explore and taste his massive length and even struggled to put his whole thing into my mouth, to the point of it hitting my throat painfully. I started feeling my jaws getting tired and my throat throbbing achingly and so I decided to finish things off quickly.

I let his whole length slid inside my mouth, getting another pain and pleasure feeling inside, and began bobbing my head up and down. I started doing it in a good enough speed and raised my eyeballs up to meet his erotic face, panting harder than ever. He touched my cheeks, feeling his hard shape moving and thrusting in my throat. I felt bitter tastes of pre-cum in my tongue as it dripped down from his. From then on, I knew he was getting near to release.

I intentionally increased my pace. The throat-fucking is just so painful for me, it made me shut my eyes tight, but it doesn’t matter as long as I can taste the bitter fluid that he will discharge inside my mouth. Just from the thought of it, my member started getting hard too even without the direct pleasure I normally need.

“Ahhhh…. Kise… “He hissed and after a few seconds, I felt a warm spurts of cum sticks in my throat. As he pulled out of my mouth, I swallowed everything inside. It’s bitter, warm, and smelly. But the thought of it being his, just makes me shiver in excitement.

He pulled me up by my wrist and wiped the remaining fluids trickling down the corners of my mouth. He then gave me a kiss that actually made me startled a little. “Let’s continue in bed, Kise.”

And from that, our _last_ love-making starts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it :) Next Chapter will be posted once finished.


End file.
